


The Swan Prince

by trash8queen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: The Story of two Prince's falling in love, and being separated by a wicked curse.Or...Sorey and Mikleo being cute, but I wrote a Swan Lake AU about it.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I have needs. This idea popped into my head when I watched "The Swan Princess" movie. Heldalf is a gross old man, so just in case light TW.  
> Hope you enjoy.

"SOREY!! WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice yelled running through the hallway. 

"He's likely skipping out on his duties today." A tall broad man said. 

"Well he really can't afford to skip this time. This is important." The first voice said again. 

Suddenly an energetic boy with brown locks, and emerald green eyes poked his head out of the end of the hall. 

"Hi Rose, Hi Dezel…." He shyly said. 

"SOREY! We told you this was important! They neighboring Prince is coming to visit, and you have to plan the event!" Rose said, poking Sorey in the chest. 

"Sorey, you're 21 now, it's high time you start taking the next few steps to become king." Dezel said. 

"And I know that, I just...there's so much still out there, and well…" he frowned. 

"You still want to see the sights. I know, I know, but can you at least focus only on the party with the neighboring Prince? Then I'll give you a few days for a small trip." Rose said. 

"Can you live with that deal Sorey? This will be important, and you'll meet the Prince, perhaps something will happen." Dezel smirked at Rose. 

"You guys….fine. Let's go plan this thing." Sorey said. 

"Good job your highness." Dezel smacked Sorey softly on the head. 

__________________________________

A young man was reading a book in a library when there was a knock on the door. 

"Prince Mikleo, it's about time we start packing." A young woman with long white hair and red tips said. 

"Hey Lailah, do you think...is this a good idea, I've never attended anything like this." Mikleo said, putting his book down. 

"Mikleo, your late mother...Queen Muse, decided that for your own safety. You know the story." Lailah said. 

"Yea, I know. "The dark figure." I guess it has been about 15 years, it hasn't been seen since. I guess something new will be nice." 

"You haven't been seen in years, I think you need something a little extra." A voice said from the doorway. 

"Edna." Mikleo said. 

"Meebo, let's go. A new outfit, I hear this neighbouring Prince is quite a catch." Edna smirked. 

"Let's just hope it goes smoothly. What's the point of this meeting again?" Mikleo said. 

"Both of your kingdoms are thriving in resources, and economy. We're hoping you and the Prince can maybe discuss a plan for the future." Lailah said. 

"And maybe you could find a future someone to rule as Kings. Both kingdoms need one, not that you two are being bad princes, but you know how this works." Edna said. 

"I understand, but I'm still 20, I have some time, but don't think I'm the type to just fall in love with anyone you know." Mikleo said. 

"We know you have a type. Someone nerdy like you." Edna smirked. 

"Nerdy? That's rude." Mikleo said. 

"You can argue, but you know you're a nerd for ruins and history." Edna replied. 

"You're also very beautiful Mikleo, you'll find someone." Lailah said. 

"D-dont say such things." Mikleo blushed. 

"Come on Meebo, I have an outfit picked out for you, come on." Edna said grabbing Mikleo. 

"Okay, okay, don't pull." Mikleo said. 

"You'll have a good time, trust me, I can feel something stirring." Lailah said. 

The three of them left to prepare for their trip. 

_________________________________

Deep in the woods in a wrecked old stone house, stood a dark figure doing some black magic.

"15 years since you left your protective barrier. Curse that Queen for her magic properties, I'll get my revenge by taking your son." He spoke deeply. 

"I may have taken your life, but you just had to use your own skills to curse me, and protect your home and son, I won't get my curse lifted, or gain my full power back unless I have your scrawny little son take me as king." He huffed. 

"Once I force him to take me as King, I'll just dispose of him as I did to you, and I'll be unstoppable. The kingdom will be mine at long last." 

_________________________________

*the next day* 

"Alright, the party is planned out, but I do ask, why has the Prince not been to anything like this before?" Sorey asked.

"I hear it was for safety, remember the Queen, how she...was killed? Some kind of creature attacked her and her son. The Prince." Dezel said. 

"I hear in her last words she ordered that her son be protected forever in the castle, she said that he would stay forever in the castle. He just kinda accepted it." Rose said. 

"For 15 years? I can't imagine being inside like that." Sorey said. 

"Then perhaps you can convince this Prince to join you on a trip, then maybe? Oh? A wedding?" Dezel said. 

"Don't jump to any conclusions, I don't know what he looks like, what he's interested in, and he hasn't been seen in years remember that little fact?" Sorey said. 

"Well that's the point right? What if he's your dream man?" Rose asked. 

"Don't say anything until you give him a chance." Dezel said. 

"You're right. This could be interesting." Sorey smiled. 

"He'll be arriving later today, to meet you, and the party is tomorrow. Okay?" Rose said. 

"I understand. I'll be ready." Sorey said. 

__________________________________

"Meebo you're looking a little green." Edna said. 

"Well forgive me for having high stress, and apparent motion sickness." Mikleo sighed. 

"Mikleo don't worry too much, you'll be safe with this. It was your mother's."  
Lailah said. 

She held open a box with a gold crown, encrusted with a green gem. 

"I...it's, I remember this. Thank you Lailah." Mikleo smiled, he placed it on his forehead. 

"She used it as her crown, and she said it would protect you, when you leave the castle. You'll be alright Mikleo." Lailah replied. 

"She's right Meebo, just keep that with you." Edna said. 

Mikleo did admit he felt his stress retreat from his body, but his stomach flipped with nausea again. He leaned back quickly and took deep breaths. 

"I guess Muse's gift can't protect you from motion sickness." Lailah laughed. 

"Just don't puke and I won't hurt you Meebo." Edna poked him in the shoulder. 

"Trust me, I'm trying not too." Mikleo turning away. 

________________________________

"GAH! That stupid crown was still intact. I can't touch that brat as long as he's wearing it. Damn that Muse." The figure slammed his fist against the wall. 

He was spying on Mikleo through a crystal ball, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

"He'll drop his guard, he'll take the crown off. I just have to be patient." He angrily sighed. 

_________________________________

After a few hours they arrived, Mikleo getting out immediately and just getting rid of his nausea. 

"Meebo, show some class." Edna said. 

"Ah, my stomach feels terrible." Mikleo stood back up. 

"Mikleo, people are coming, look lively." Lailah said. 

"Welcome your majesty. Our kingdom is honoured to have you." Rose greeted. 

"Allow us to take the luggage, while we take you to our king in the meeting room." Dezel said, showing some servants. 

"That would be lovely, yes please." Lailah said. 

"Pardon me, are you alright?" Dezel asked, seeing Mikleo breathing heavily, hands on his knees.

"Oh he got a little motion sick on the way here, he'll be alright." Lailah said. 

"Meebo, great yourself." Edna poked him. 

Mikleo stood taller and turned to face Dezel and Rose. He was wearing a dark blue cloak that covered his body. Both of their mouths dropped. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Prince Mikleo." He said, bowing politely.

"Y-Yes, please follow us." Rose said. 

Dezel and her walked slightly ahead. 

"Rose...he's...did you see him?" Dezel whispered. 

"I...that's the Prince? He's…." Rose whispered. 

They both turned to look again. "Beautiful." They both said. 

They got to the big doors and opened them up. 

"Welcome, I'm Prince Sorey." Sorey said, bowing to the 3 new guests. 

"It's a pleasure your highness." Mikleo also bowed. 

Rose, Dezel, Edna, and Lailah watched at the two slowly began standing back up. 

They made eye contact and just went silent. 

"Sorey, he was so handsome. Thick brown hair, stunning green eyes filled with wonder and excitement. A strong muscular build, and were those feather earrings?" Mikleo thought. 

"Holy crap…..this is the Prince Mikleo? He was beautiful. Skin fair and smooth, hair white as snow, tipped with aquamarine. Eyes beyond gorgeous, that violet shade." Sorey thought. 

"P-please. The pleasure is all mine. Welcome to my kingdom." Sorey said. 

"I...thank you." Mikleo said. 

"Let's give them a second, we'll show you ladies to your rooms." Rose said. 

"Agreed, give them a moment." Lailah said. 

Rose and Dezel took Lailah and Edna to their rooms, and decided to go waste time until the Prince's were done being awkward. 

"I must say your highness, I'm not used to this whole...social thing. I apologize." Mikleo said. 

"Please, call me Sorey. Just start telling me about yourself." Sorey gestured to the couch. 

"Thank you, please you can call me Mikleo too. Anyway, may I rest my cloak here?" Mikleo asked. 

"For sure, honestly just feel free to be yourself here. I don't follow all the rules of a Prince for sure." Sorey chuckled. "Feel free to remove those shoes too, they don't look too comfortable." 

"Okay then." Mikleo unbuttoned the cloak. 

Sorey gasped again. Mikleo….was..so tiny. His waist was so slim, his narrow shoulders. Once the shoes were removed as well, he was so much shorter too. 

"These shoes are awful, Edna made me wear them, usually I'm barefoot." Mikleo said. 

"Honestly same, I like running away from Rose and Dezel, I just enjoy being free." Sorey said. 

"I wish I had that freedom, I've been stuck inside for a while. I just want to explore ruins and historical areas." Mikleo said. 

"You too?! I mean, the Cestial Record,.A book I read gave me the curiosity. What about you?" Sorey asked. 

"I read that book too! There's so much out there, and I...I'm stuck in a castle." Mikleo suddenly frowned. 

"I'm sorry you were inside all these years." 

"It's not your fault, I'm sure one day I'll get to see some of what I've been reading about." 

"Maybe you can? Why don't we go together sometime?" Sorey asked. 

"You think we can? I'd like that." Mikleo smiled. 

The two made conversation for hours, only breaking it off for a moment when they got hungry. 

Even during dinner they paid no mind to anyone but each other. 

"I think it's going well." Dezel said. 

"Maybe a bit too well." Lailah chuckled. 

"It's at least better than them hating each other." Rose said. 

"Those two are gonna talk all night long at this rate." Edna said. 

"Well tomorrow's party won't be awkward at least." Rose said. 

"Mikleo sure is having fun. I'm glad." Lailah said. 

"Our Prince hasn't been that lively in a while either." Dezel said. 

"So...these two might hit it off. A toast." Edna said. 

They all nodded and made a toast while just watching the two Prince's talk continuously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party begins. Seems like Sorey and Mikleo only care about each other though. With a friendship burning faster and faster, there is also some plans to be discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. ♡

The following afternoon, the party began and everyone just watched as Sorey and Mikleo still did nothing but talk and hangout. 

"Those two only see each other. Don't they?" Edna asked. 

"I actually think they're falling fast." Rose said. 

"They do say love at first sight happens to the best couples." Rose said. 

"You think?" Lailah said. 

"I think Rose is right, good luck separating them now." Dezel said. 

"That's fair, I mean look at them." Lailah said. 

Sorey and Mikleo were sharing a plate of snacks. Sorey picking up a small snack and actually feeding Mikleo. Then they just laughed together and Sorey hugging Mikleo. 

"What nerds." Edna said. 

"At least their exceeding, I'm sure, all of our expectations." Dezel said. 

"You got that right. Let's give them some time, after all this is a party, let's enjoy ourselves too." Lailah said. 

"I'm down, let's have fun." Rose said. 

Over with Sorey and Mikleo. 

"You know, I'm glad you're my first friend outside of my castle friends anyway." Mikleo said. 

"I didn't expect to, and I'm sorry this sounds weird, but...Mikleo I hope you'll uh...stay with me?" Sorey asked. 

"Stay? Like Stay here?" Mikleo asked. 

"I...yea. I can't explain fully, but I...I want to...well we met only yesterday, but I…" Sorey was blushing now. 

Mikleo put a finger to Sorey's lips to quiet him, and then grabbed his hand, holding it.

"I want to stay with you Sorey." Mikleo smiled, also blushing. 

Sorey beamed and picked Mikleo up, spinning him in a hug. 

"You just made me so happy Mikleo!" Sorey smiled. 

"I….Sorey, You make me really happy. Perhaps we can go on a ruin trip soon." Mikleo smirked. 

"I think that can be arranged, but first.." Sorey shoved a cracker in Mikleo's mouth. 

"You did that on purpose." Mikleo laughed. 

"Me? I did that?" Sorey teased. 

"Oops, my hand slipped." Mikleo shoved a cheese cube in Sorey's mouth. 

"Now that was rude? I wonder how shall I??" Sorey now shoved his fingers into Mikleo's side. 

Mikleo let out a squeak and blushed. 

Sorey gasped, "oh...are you?" 

"N-no! It's not what you think." Mikleo was blushing harder now. 

"I think it is…" Sorey smirked. 

He started to tickle Mikleo and a fit of laughs broke out between the two. 

Sorey eventually stopped. 

"You have an adorable laugh." Sorey chuckled. 

"You'll never hear it again." Mikleo teased. 

"I bet I will." Sorey chuckled, and put a hand to Mikleo's hip. 

"Okay, Okay. I give." Mikleo pushed Sorey's hand away. 

The two looked at each other, and just laughed again. Then they held hands and walked to another part of the party hall. Discussing some serious topics.

__________________________________

"How interesting….Prince Tree Twig thinks he's all happy and safe. HA! That's a laugh." A deep voice said. 

A tall, sinister man said. He stared through a crystal ball. 

"I already took your mother, but she decided to use the last of her life to put a protective barrier on you, and the castle that I deserve!" He banged his fist on the table. 

"I swear, I'll be King of that castle. There's no way that stick Prince can take me. Future King Heldalf." He laughed to himself. 

"I've got to take that crown off his dumb head, then we'll certainly have a party." He said. 

__________________________________

Staring down at Sorey and Mikleo leaning on each other on a couch, both out like lights. 

"And I say it again, they really hit it off." Rose said. 

"I knew they were getting close, but not that close." Edna said. 

"They're so cute, I don't think they'll separate without a fight." Lailah said. 

"Do you think they'll...you know. Become Kings?" Dezel asked. 

They all turned to see Sorey and Mikleo agaib. Smiles on both of their faces. 

"I guess we'll have to see tomorrow." Rose said. 

"Let's leave them be then. Discuss things when they're awake." Lailah said, putting a blanket on them. 

They all nodded and retired to their own rooms. 

The following morning Sorey blinked awake, a weight on his chest. 

He looked down and saw Mikleo still sleeping half on his chest, half falling off the couch. 

Sorey grabbed Mikleo's hip and pulled him back up on the couch. 

Sorey smiled, Mikleo was so beautiful, his sleeping face was so cute. Those long lashes resting against his face, hair slightly messed up, lips parted just slightly. 

"Mikleo...hey…" Sorey poked Mikleo's cheek. 

Mikleo stirred, eyes blinking slowly. He then sat up and stretched. Rubbing his eyes. 

Sorey followed both sitting now. 

"Did we fall asleep?" Mikleo asked. 

"We did, it was...nice." Sorey blushed. 

"One of the rare nights I slept fully." Mikleo stretched. 

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" Sorey asked. 

"Most of the time, yea….I have nightmares or just can't sleep." Mikleo said. 

"Then I'm glad you slept well with me here." Sorey put his hand to Mikleo's cheek. Mikleo leaning into it happily. 

"Finally, you two are awake, breakfast is getting cold." Edna said from the doorway. 

"Oh? Breakfast, let's go Mikleo." Sorey said. 

"W-wait, my hair.. my clothes are wrinkled." Mikleo said. 

"Meebo, no one cares, just come on." Edna said. "You also look fine to me." 

Mikleo sighed, I guess he could just be loose a little bit. 

"You look lovely to me, and really cute with your bed head." Sorey chuckled. 

Mikleo blushed, and turned away. 

"Let's go get food now." Mikleo stood up suddenly. 

"Little Meebo, overflowing with love." Edna smirked. 

"Edna!" Mikleo said. 

"Hey now, let's get going. No one likes cold breakfast right?" Sorey asked. 

"Yea...you're right." Mikleo smiled. 

They all headed to breakfast. After the meal was finished. Mikleo broke some silence. 

"I want to stay here." He said. 

Everyone turned, eyes wide. 

"You what?" Lailah asked. 

"I...I want to stay with Sorey." He blushed. 

"S-Sorey? What does he mean?" Rose asked. 

"I..uh. I asked him to stay here. We want to merge kingdoms." Sorey chuckled. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone asked. 

"We talked about it yesterday, we want to stay together, to do that we decided to merge kingdoms." Mikleo said. 

"HOLY CRAP! So you mean?" Rose asked. 

"A merging of kingdoms would mean.." Edna said. 

"Hey now...don't jump to any huge conclusions. We are staying together for now." Sorey chuckled. 

He ruffled Mikleo's hair, and the two laughed. 

"For now…" Mikleo said. 

Everyone just stared in shock. They didn't know the Prince's friendship would escalate that quickly. 

"OH JOYOUS NEWS!" Lailah broke the awkward. 

"Merging of kingdoms would create new jobs, new resources, new...well. Lots of new positive things." Dezel said. 

"We want to do it. Our kingdoms will become one." Sorey smiled. 

"We will turn my castle into a safe place for wandering people in need, as well as elderly and children, and use it as a summer home, as it's cooler in the summer seasons. That and we can check on everyone who resides there." Mikleo said. 

"A place to help those who need it. Which would provide caretaker jobs, and the servants can still keep jobs maintaining the palace." Lailah said. 

"That's a wonderful idea Meebo, Sorey. I can hardly believe you two nerds came up with that." Edna smirked. 

"We've got to prepare. Make an announcement, make the idea possible." Rose said. 

"And we will. Mikleo and I would like to start that preparation in 3 days." Sorey said. 

"3 days, then we'll prepare the documents and whatever else." Mikleo said. 

"Why 3 days?" Dezel asked. 

"Well...we're going ruin exploring first." Sorey chuckled. 

"Nerds." Edna said. 

"Okay, fine. We'll give you 3 days, then work. No more, no less." Rose said. 

"It's a deal." Mikleo and Sorey said. 

The two of them left the breakfast table, running like new puppies getting a toy, towards their rooms to pack. 

"So...what do we do for 3 days while they take a vacation?" Edna asked. 

"Well, I don't know about your ladies, but we have an amazing hot spring on the mountain side. Why don't the 3 of us take a small trip ourselves." Rose asked. 

"A wonderful idea, soaking in hot water is always nice." Lailah said. 

"Somewhere to relax my forever aching back of carrying Meebo's life on my shoulders. Count me in." Edna said. 

"And what am I supposed to do, just sit alone reading and cleaning? Actually….scratch that. I'm taking advantage of this. You 3 enjoy your water." Dezel said leaving the room. 

"Was that Dezel smiling? I haven't seen that yet." Lailah chuckled. 

"He was just given an opportunity to go do his "secret hobby" he's happy." Rose laughed. 

"Secret hobby?" Edna asked. 

"He may look intimidating and cold, but on the inside he's a big sweetheart, he's going to visit the animals at the sanctuary. He loves playing with them." Rose chuckled. 

"Oh how precious." Lailah smiled. 

All three girls just enjoyed a good laugh, and left to prepare for their own trip. 

__________________________________

"Merging kingdoms!? Absolutely not! It ruins all my plans, I can't be King if those two merge kingdoms. Those brats." Heldalf threw a glass at the wall. 

He began pacing angrily. An idea popped into his head. 

"If the merge takes place, both kingdoms are going to be a powerful land, BUT those two aren't getting married which causes a loophole." Heldalf laughed. 

"If those two happen to separate and marry other individuals, whoever does so first gets to rule both kingdoms!" He laughed more. 

"And since that stick Prince has something still inside of him from his mother. He's the one I need to fulfil my job. Just you wait Muse, your son will drop his guard soon, and when he does your little spell that you cursed me with will end. I'll take the throne, and the land will be mine at last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. T^T comments and kudos appreciated! I have a little more planned for this work, so I hope you'll stay tuned. ♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure, and new revelations shared between two dorks ✌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3...wow I really wrote this 😂 I just got so bored guys 🤧 oh well, here we go.

Sorey and Mikleo were in a carriage in travel clothes, and discussing history of the place they were going. 

Sorey paused in speaking for a moment as he saw Mikleo falling slightly forward. 

"Are you alright?" Sorey asked, hand to Mikleo's shoulder. 

"I seem to be prone to motion sickness in carriages…" Mikleo sighed. 

"Poor thing, hey I've got just the thing. Do you trust me?" Sorey asked. 

"I do? What are you planning?" Mikleo asked. 

"Here just smell this, deep breath in, deep breath out." Sorey held up a smelling stick. 

Mikleo just did as he said, his strong nausea fading into nearly nothing after a few minutes. 

"Feeling a little better?" Sorey asked. 

"Yes, thank you." Mikleo smiled. 

The carriage went over a bump suddenly, Mikleo being lighter fell forward. Head slamming right into Sorey's chest. 

"Woah there. Careful okay?" Sorey said. 

Mikleo blushed suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. 

"I...I'm okay...sorry." He sat back up quickly. 

"Don't worry about it. It happens." Sorey chuckled. 

The two continued making conversation for the next hour until they arrived. 

"Alright, we're here." Sorey smiled brightly. 

"I expect a full tour Sorey." Mikleo smirked. 

The two got out and grabbed their travel bags. Sorey grabbed Mikleo's hand. 

"I'll be giving you the grand tour, exclusively done by the very best tour guide if I do say so myself." Sorey said. 

"Then lead the way Mr. Tour Guide." Mikleo chuckled. 

__________________________________

"Bothersome brat, he took the crown with him traveling. What's it gonna take for him to take that damn thing off." Heldalf boomed. 

"Fine, it will all be worth it once I get my hands on him. Just you wait, Mikleo." 

________________________________

Inside some old ruins the two were having a wonderful time. 

"Sorey, these inscriptions. They're written in ancient tongue." Mikleo inspected the wall. 

"What a find, good job Mikleo. Let's see the Celestial record has a translator page somewhere." Sorey dug through the book. 

"It's all so incredible, the structure, the history, even the dust. To think there's more of these outside the castle." Mikleo smiled. 

Sorey blushed, seeing Mikleo's eyes light up with love, and his smile prettier than the best pearls. He was fantastic. Sorey walked slightly forward, he placed a hand upon Mikleo's cheek. 

"Sorey?" Mikleo asked. 

"I...you really are wonderful Mikleo." Sorey smiled. 

It was Mikleo's turn to blush. He then grabbed Sorey's hand on his cheek and hugged it gently. 

"I've read books about falling in love at first sight, I didn't imagine it would be real." Mikleo said. 

"I didn't know I'd feel so complete with another person. Mikleo you're beautiful, you're kind, I...I dare say this love at first site has caught me too." Sorey chuckled. 

"I...Sorey…" Mikleo pushed himself into Sorey's chest. His other arm wrapping around Sorey's back. 

Sorey hugged back and they stood in silence for a moment, both smiling. 

"A few more adventures like this with you, I think….well anything with you would be a treasure." Mikleo smiled. 

"Speaking of adventure there's still some areas left I owe you a visit too." Sorey smiled. 

"Then lead the way." Mikleo and Sorey held hands. 

They walked hand in hand, still making history and observation talk. 

After hours and hours of searching, they were interrupted by a growling sound.

"Whoops...sorry that was me." Sorey chuckled. 

"Horrible timing really." Mikleo said. 

"Hey I can't help it, it's well past dinner time by now." Sorey blushed. 

"Well then…" Mikleo crossed his arms. 

As if in an angry rebellion, Mikleo's stomach let out an even louder sound, to which he blushed heavily. 

Sorey just burst out laughing. 

"Horrible timing really." Sorey mocked. 

"I...I...shut up." Mikleo turned around. 

"You're the best, you know that right?" Sorey said walking behind Mikleo hugging him again. 

"Okay fine. Lead the way back." Mikleo said. 

The two walked back and Sorey began preparing some dinner. 

"A Prince who can cook? Interesting." Mikleo smiled. 

"I can only cook a few things, I'm no expert." Sorey said. "What about you?" 

"I can make soft serve ice cream pretty well. That's about it…" Mikleo huffed. 

"You make soft serve? That's awesome, you must make it for me sometime." Sorey beamed. 

"I think that can be arranged." Mikleo smirked. 

Sorey finished cooking and the two ate happily under the moonlight. Eventually finishing up, and cleaning up. Sorey and Mikleo laid on the ground staring up at the stars. Sorey showing Mikleo several constellations, and stars. 

"It's all so wonderful Sorey. You've shown me so much. Thank you." Mikleo smiled, leaning into Sorey. 

"Exploring with you today was honestly the best exploration I've had. I hope you'll come with me on more." Sorey smiled. 

"Once we merge the kingdoms and finalize our plan, I'll go wherever you take me." 

"I look forward to it." Sorey wrapped an arm around Mikleo's shoulder. 

They eventually fell asleep, happy with each other. 

The days passed for everyone and a few days of preparation with everyone was under way. 

Mikleo, Lailah and Edna were preparing to return to their own castle to gather some belongings and get more documents. 

"Sorey…" Mikleo was hugging Sorey. 

"Mikleo…" Sorey was hugging Mikleo back. 

"Dear God you two, you won't be apart long. The sooner you let go of each other the sooner you can be back in each other's arms." Rose said. 

"They've been hugging for 15 minutes, just saying goodbye to each other." Edna sighed. 

"That's it. We need to get this started." Dezel separated the two. "Get a move on, you'll be back together in no time." 

"Sorey, I'll be back soon." Mikleo said. 

"I'll be waiting for you." Sorey smiled. 

The two tried hugging again but were pulled apart slightly before they could touch hands. 

"Nope, come on Meebo. Hurry up." Edna said walking towards the carriage.

"We'll be back soon Mikleo." Lailah said. 

"Sorey...take this, if you watch it for me, I'll know I'll be back soon. It's a promise." Mikleo smiled, he took his crown off and gave it to Sorey. 

"I'll keep it safe for you. I'll see you soon okay. It's a promise." Sorey smiled. He put the crown on his own forehead. 

They snuck one last big long hug into the goodbye, before separating again. 

"See you soon everyone." Rose waved. 

"Be safe out there okay." Dezel said. 

"We'll see you again in 4 days, or so" Edna said. 

"Yes, see you soon." Lailah waved. 

All four of them practically forced Sorey back inside, and Mikleo into the carriage. 

The 3 headed back to their own kingdom, and Sorey, Dezel and Rose, began their ends of the merge documents. 

__________________________________

"AT LAST! THAT BRAT LOST HIS PROTECTION! See that Muse, your poor excuse of a son is about to get the greeting of a lifetime." Heldalf began heading out, to meet their carriage. 

The trip back to Mikleo's castle went faster than expected and Mikleo made no effort to rest, the three of them grabbed everything they needed and repacked the carriage. 

Lailah told the staff members the plan, and to her delight everyone loved the idea, and they did their own part to get the castle cleaned up. 

They got back into the carriage and headed back to Sorey. Mikleo bouncing with excitement. 

Edna suddenly laughed. 

"What?" Mikleo asked. 

"Nothing major, I just remembered how a few weeks ago you said not to expect much, and well, this is anything but that." Edna laughed. 

"You got that right Edna, our little Prince has done amazing things." Lailah said. 

Mikleo just blushed and turned away, crossing his arms. 

"I...well...excuse me." Mikleo stuttered. 

The carriage suddenly bumped around, it came to a stop. 

Lailah opened the door and looked ahead.   
She gasped, she knew that figure. 

"Mikleo, stay inside." She said sternly. 

"Lailah what's-" Edna cut him off. 

"Meebo hush stay here." 

"Edna...we've got company." Lailah said. 

"Meebo, I mean it, stay here." Edna said pushing him to far into the seats, and standing up. 

The two girls got out, shut the door to keep Mikleo safe, and walked in front of the carriage, looking at their unwanted guest. 

"What are you doing here. After 15 years, why show up now?" Lailah asked. 

"My dear Lailah, you haven't changed a bit, and is that? Dear sweet Edna, how you've grown." Heldalf laughed. 

"Quiet, answer only my question." 

"How ride you've become though, I'm here for him." Heldalf said. 

"You can't take him." Edna said. 

"Oh but I can, he's not protected by Muse anymore. Soon that castle will be mine, me. King Heldalf, doesn't it have a nice ring to it?" 

"Absolutely not, and you will never be King. Mikleo won't allow it, and he never will." Lailah said. 

"Meebo isn't some toy for you to take, go back to being hidden." Edna said. 

The two threatened as best they could. 

"Funny, but you're no match for me." Heldalf shot magic at them, they jumped out of the way, but it hit the carriage. 

Mikleo was tossed around inside, and he hit the door, it fell open and he landed on his back. 

"Mikleo!" Lailah yelled. 

"Meebo!" Edna said. 

The two of them ran towards Mikleo, sadly Heldalf got there first and used magic to blast them backwards. 

They landed with harsh thuds. 

"Edna, Go get help. Take a horse, go!" Lailah said. 

Edna did just that, she let a horse loose and rode it as fast as she could towards Sorey's palace, they were closer than their own. 

"There you are, you little brat!" Heldalf picked Mikleo up by his collar. 

"L-let go." Mikleo squirmed. 

"I'll let you go, if you say yes to letting me become King." 

"N-never." Mikleo spat on Heldalf's face. 

"Then you leave me no choice. Look here Lailah, this is the last you'll see of your useless Prince." Heldalf said, showing off Mikleo like a prize. 

Lailah stood up shakily. "Y-you'll never get away with this." 

"But I already have." He shot magic at her once more, sending her into a thick tree.

He then used more magic to just disappear from the area. 

"M-mikleo…." Lailah said before she fell unconscious. 

Edna arrived in record time and just ran up the entry steps and into the meeting room where she collapsed in front of Rose, Dezel and Sorey. 

"Edna!" They yelled, running to help her. 

"W...we were...a-attacked, Lailah...and Mikleo...in trouble." She breathed heavily. 

"Mikleo." Sorey gasped, he ran out of the room and grabbed his own horse racing away. 

"Sorey! Wait!" Dezel yelled going after him. 

"Rose…." Edna said, before she passed out. 

"Don't worry Edna they'll be back with Lailah and Mikleo soon." Rose said, she carried Edna to their palace infirmary. 

Sorey and Dezel rode fast and came to the carriage. They jumped off and looked around. Dezel gasping. 

"Lailah!" He said. 

Sorey ran over with him and they helped her. 

"Lailah. Lailah. Can you hear us?" Dezel said, he gently slapped her cheek, as Sorey put her in a sitting position. 

She came too and groaned. 

"Lailah, can you hear us?" Dezel repeated. 

"I...Mikleo.." She remembered and began crying. 

"Easy, easy." Sorey said. 

"Sorey, he took Mikleo. He's….he's gone." She sobbed. 

Dezel looked up and say Sorey looking like a deer in headlights. 

"Sorey….hey breath man." Dezel said. 

"Mikleo….who took him…" he asked. 

"The same man who took Muse, he...He had no mercy, he was so powerful." Lailah said. 

"Then I will go after him." Sorey stood up. 

"Y-you can't, he's got magic, I have no idea where they went." Lailah cried. "I'm so sorry." 

"Sorey, calm down, we just need to plan…" 

"NO! HE TOOK….HE TOOK MIKLEO! AND I'M GONNA FIND HIM." Sorey yelled. 

"But...Sorey." Lailah asked. 

"No, I won't rest until I find him again, we made a promise." Sorey walked a few steps away. He thought about how scared Mikleo must be, that he began crying himself. 

"I'll find you Mikleo, just hold on. I'm coming." Sorey cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated! There's more coming and I'm excited to share! Have a good day/night/afternoon whatever ♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

After a kingdom wide search, lasting for days on end came up with no sign of Mikleo, they decided to announce the merging of lands, and the disappearance of the neighboring Prince. 

Rose and Dezel spent days seeing Sorey do nothing but train himself in sword combat and develop a wave of depression. 

He lost his spark, his eyes were hazy looking now, he never fussed about work anymore, he wouldn't even read the Celestial record. 

The only thing keeping him going was believing Mikleo was still out there, he was waiting for him to return. 

Sorey sunk into a chair in his room, he inspected the crown Mikleo left with him.

"I know you're still out there, we made a promise right? That as long as I had this, you'd come back right?" Sorey asked himself. 

He held it close to his chest, and looked up at the sunset, hoping Mikleo was watching at the same one. 

__________________________________

"Now, now Mikleo, don't be so moody, they did that merger thing you worked on yesterday." Heldalf said looking down at a pond, where a swan was resting. 

"I also heard they cut off a search to find you, rather sad really, they spent nearly 12 days looking for you, and now it's been months, and no other search parties have been ordered. You know though, if you just say yes to letting me become King, you could end this nonsense." 

Mikleo used a wing to splash water into Heldalf's face. 

"You little shit. Why must you make this so hard." He yelled. "You're stuck here until you stop being stubborn. The only way to turn back into your human self is to be on the lake when the moon rises. You can leave anytime, but when the sun rises wherever you are you'll become a swan again. Without that lake though, oh ho, no becoming a human again." 

Mikleo just frowned, his heart breaking at that news Heldalf kept repeating. 

In the time they were arguing, the sun had set and the moon was rising, it's soft light reflected onto the lake, and sparkled on Mikleo. A bright light enveloped the area and where the swan once swam now stood Mikleo. 

"I will NEVER give you my mother's kingdom, you scum." Mikleo said. 

"Dear me, I had no idea you had such a temper. I bet Sorey would-" Heldalf was cut off, by Mikleo grabbing his shirt. 

"Do not talk about him, leave him alone." Mikleo said. 

"Aww how cute, you think you can give me orders. I don't think so." Heldalf threw Mikleo to the ground. 

Mikleo groaned in pain. 

"Anyway, here. Tonight's meal, I can't let the only person stopping me from gaining full control of a kingdom die of starvation, now can I?" Heldalf put a plate down of just bread, cheese, and berries in front of Mikleo. He then laughed and left, just as he did every night. 

Mikleo just sat up and began crying. He hated it here, he hated the stupid curse Heldalf put on him. He wanted Sorey. 

After a small breakdown, he calmed down and slowly ate his food. 

It had been weeks now since his kidnapping, he hoped Sorey was doing alright. He guessed it was at least okay, since they did their merge project. 

He missed Sorey so much, he had no idea that someone could affect him as much as Sorey did. His warm hugs, that happy smile, he wanted to see it more than anything in the world right now. 

As most nights now, he heard rustling from behind, his current company. A small band of Normin creatures. 

"Hey there Mikleo. How's it going?" One with a hat he stole said. 

"I guess it's fine. Still the same old thing." Mikleo frowned. He held his hand out as he let the Normin come rest. 

"Let's not give up hope just yet." He said giving Mikleo's hand a tiny hug. 

"Thanks Atack." 

The other Normin's swarmed around Mikleo's body. Giving him tiny hugs and pats. 

"You guys are the best, hey I got a treat for you." Mikleo held out the berries from his dinner. "Enjoy guys." He smiled. 

"For us?" A blue Normin said. 

"How sweet, thank you!" A green one said. 

"Mister Mikleo, you're the best." A purple one said. 

"I try anyway. Any luck finding out where we are by the way?" 

"Not yet sorry Mikleo, this area is just so big, and we're so small." Atack said. 

"Why haven't you looked for a map?" An orange one said. 

Mikleo slapped his face, a map. Why didn't he think of that...but how to get his hands on one. He looked towards Heldalf's little house. 

"Oh no, you're not going to try and get in there are you?" The blue one said. 

"I don't think I have a choice. He must have one...right?" Mikleo asked. 

"He does travel every morning, just go look when he's gone." The green one said. 

"It might just work. Think a few of you could help me?" Mikleo asked. 

"Anything for you Prince Mikleo." Atack smiled, giving a tiny salute. 

The others followed, and they began discussing a plan of action. 

__________________________________

"Sorey….come on. You've been so down lately, it's been months actually. Talk to us." Rose said. 

"You can't keep training to ease the pain." Dezel said. 

Sorey stopped his training, and looked at them. 

"I'm not in pain, he'll come back. He promised." Sorey said. 

"Sorey...we had teams go looking, they found-" Rose was cut off. 

"HE'S NOT GONE! He….Mikleo's not gone. He's out there, and he's waiting for me." Sorey yelled, startling the two. 

"Look man, just calm down." Dezel said. 

"I...I'm sorry, I just…" Sorey frowned. 

"You're hurting Sorey. It's alright, if...well, if you think he's still out there….well. Keep that positivity." Rose said. 

"That creature, the one that took him...Lailah knew about it. I've got to go see her." Sorey said. 

"She and Edna went back to their own castle, remember? They're beginning the process of making the castle fit for visitors." Dezel said. 

"Then I will go to her. It's a two day trip right?" 

"Sorey...You've got a lot….you know what go. Leave the work to me okay." Rose said. 

"Y-you mean It?" Sorey asked. 

"Just go.." Dezel sighed. 

Sorey nodded and ran to prepare to see Lailah. 

"You know, he really shouldn't be going on trips right now. Do you know how much work he's got to do?" Dezel said. 

"I know Dezel, but if he doesn't go, to get closure at least, he'll never give up. Mikleo vanished over 3 months ago. You know as well as me, that Mikleo can't still be out there. Whatever took him, took the life of his mother the Queen." Rose frowned. 

"He seems to be the only one thinking that too. I guess a few days of extra work won't be so bad. IF it means we'll get our old Sorey back." Dezel huffed, heading back inside. 

"Sorey...I do hope you'll get back to your old self soon." Rose frowned, following behind Dezel. 

__________________________________

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Mikleo asked. 

"Kiya will sneak in when Heldalf locks his door. To let the rest of us in." Atack said. 

"And then Mikleo will fly us over a few minutes later. With his flying ability, we can search faster." Kiya said. 

The rest of the Normin all smiled and were excited. 

"Excuse me? Prince Mikleo?" A red Normin asked. 

"Yes?" 

"What exactly are you getting a map for?" 

"I want to learn where I am, see if Sorey is near." 

"Can you tell us about Sorey again?" A purple one asked. 

"Sorey is one of the wonderful people I've ever met. He's so kind, he's adventurous, and someone I love…" Mikleo blushed. 

"What does he look like?" A green one asked. 

"Well he's got this messy looking brown hair, emerald green eyes filled with wonder. He even wears these feather earrings all the time. I miss him so much." Mikleo frowned. 

"Don't worry Prince, we'll all work together and get that map for you." Atack said. 

"You guys are truly amazing." Mikleo smiled. 

All the Normin's gathered around him, and they all cheered. 

As they all waited for the right moment, the sun shone barely over the horizon, Mikleo sighed as he began to sparkle and engulfed in light, he once again was a swan. 

He gestured to Kiya to get on, and he flew him towards Heldalf's door. 

"Alright Prince, I'll take care of this part you go wait for him to leave." Kiya said. 

Mikleo nodded, and flew back. 

He and the other Normin's watched and waited for Heldalf to leave. 

Heldalf after what seemed like hours finally left. They all hoped Kiya got in okay. 

"Come on Prince, let's go." Atack said. 

Mikleo leaned over to let him on, and they flew to the door. 

The door opened for them, Kiya did it. 

"Let's go, hurry." Kiya said. 

The three of them dug all around and luckily found a map. They took it and headed back. 

The Normin's all laid it out and Mikleo immediately went to memorize it. 

Suddenly they all got covered in a dark shadow. Heldalf was right above them. 

"You really think you can break into my home? Steal my things?" 

Mikleo didn't bother looking up yet, he just needed a few more seconds.

All the Normin ran in fear, and Heldalf kept looking down at Mikleo. 

"Answer me!" He picked Mikleo up. 

Mikleo in swan form just shook his head no, and frowned, he didn't get the whole map memorized in time.

"Should I punish you for This? Or let you off the hook?" Heldalf asked. 

Mikleo squirmed in Heldalf's hand. 

"I think I'll be kind today. But I warn you, don't let me catch you in or near my home again. You stay away from there." He threatened. He threw Mikleo on the lake, and took his map back. 

Mikleo fixed himself on the water and just sighed. A few Normin came to check on him. Mikleo waddled back on shore, and a few Normin's checked for injury. Luckily there were none, and Mikleo and the few Normin, after being awake all night, and Mikleo feeling down again, fell into a slumber. 

________________________________

That morning Sorey grabbed his bag and headed towards Mikleo's castle. He took to horse back and made his way to get answers. 

Atack and Kiya while Mikleo slept for the day took a long walk to their secret area. 

On the side of the road was a line of Berry bushes. They thought bringing some back would make Mikleo feel better. 

They walked for a long while, and finally saw the berries. 

"These should help our Prince, let's grab some for ourselves, then gather some for him." Atack said. 

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get to work." Kiya said. 

As the two of them took a moment to gather energy back, they started hearing hoof beats. 

"Atack, someone is coming." Kiya said. 

"Quick let's hide." They ducked behind a rock and watched to see who was coming. 

It was a rider, he stepped down off the horse he was riding and let it drink water out of a small pond. He then sat down himself. 

The Normin's looked in awe. 

"Is That??" Atack asked. 

"Sshh, just wait." Kiya said. 

The young man matched Mikleo's description. That brown messy hair, the green eyes, and even those feathers. 

"His eyes don't look full of wonder. They look sad." Kiya said. 

"Maybe he's missing Mikleo as much as Mikleo misses him." Atack asked. 

"Don't worry Mikleo, you'll be back with us soon." Sorey said, he opened his satchel and held Mikleo's crown to his chest. 

"It is Sorey! Atack, he's right there, and Mikleo is close by!" Kiya yelled. 

"We must reunite them, come on!" 

The two ran out and began heading towards Sorey. 

"Oh...hello little Normin's. I'm sorry I don't have any food for you, if that's what you're looking for." 

The Normin's shook their heads no, and just began pointing and gesturing in Mikleo's direction. 

"Sorry, I can't play long. I'm off to see someone. She might have answers to where someone I love is." He said. 

The Normin's shook their heads again, and then ran and grabbed Sorey's pant legs and began pulling now. 

"You two sure are odd. What are you even trying to do?" 

They pointed towards Mikleo's area again. 

"Is something over there? Do you have friends?" Sorey asked. 

They began jumping up and down now. 

"I see, well I'm a bit busy now, I'll come see your friends in a few days alright?" Sorey said. "I'll bring some food then too okay?" 

Sorey stood up and began prepping to leave again, before he did, he did walk towards the area the Normin's were so excited about. A sudden feeling washed over Sorey. He shook it off and went back to his horse. 

The Normin's tried to stop him, to no success. 

"Sorry little friends, I'll stop again in a few days if you're here. I'll give you and your friends food." He then left. 

"He left…." Atack frowned. 

"He said, he's coming back. We must make sure he goes that way when he does. Let's go tell the others." Kiya said. 

"What about Mikleo?" 

"We'll keep it a secret, we'll give him the greatest surprise ever." 

They both high fives and danced together before going back to their original task. They gathered the berries and headed back. 

________________________________

Sorey arrived to meet Lailah and was met with wonderful news. The construction and cleaning for their plan was going great. 

"Sorey, welcome. What can I do for you?" Lailah asked. 

"I need you to tell me about what took Mikleo." He asked. 

Lailah froze, and took a moment to herself. 

"Sorey….I-" 

"Please? I'm not giving up hope, I can't explain it, but I know Mikleo is still out there." He begged. 

"Sorey...listen. Long ago, Muse...Mikleo's mother, we had a staff member named Heldalf. He was a master in dark magic. He wanted the castle for himself. He wanted to change everything, ruin everything. Muse and Heldalf used to practice magic together, Heldalf thought I guess Muse had feelings, and would ask him to be King, and when the day came Muse did become queen and she didn't take him to be King, he went down a path of hatred." 

"Hatred? Heldalf? What...what happened?" 

"He spent years isolating himself, when he showed his face again he was unrecognizable. Nothing but hatred, and a thirst for power. He attacked the kingdom, Muse used all her power to try and stop him. Which unfortunately didn't work." 

"Then...why hasn't he attacked in 15 years? If he had the power?" 

"Muse used the last of her magic to create powerful barriers Heldalf couldn't get through, and to keep her son safe. She placed another spell on a golden crown he wears. It protects him when he's not in the castle. Which confused me when Heldalf found us again." 

"Y-you mean this one?" Sorey asked, pulling the crown out of his bag. 

"How...when did He?" Lailah asked. 

"He gave it to be right as you left. Told me that if I held onto it, he'd come back to me, and I refuse to give up hope." 

"So that's why he found us...we didn't have protection." Lailah gasped. 

"I...Please, is there anything you know about where Heldalf might be?" Sorey asked. 

"I'm afraid not, once he left the castle no one knew where he went or where he is now. I'm sorry Sorey." She frowned. 

"It's okay….I thank you for the information, I'll uh..I need to go back now." Sorey frowned. 

"Why don't you stay here for the night? It's getting late." 

"I...thank you." He said. 

Lailah showed him to a nice room, and gave him food and water. 

"Heldalf is very powerful Sorey, I urge you to try not to face him alone." Lailah said. 

"I'll do what I must to save Mikleo." Sorey said sternly. 

"Whatever you say." Lailah left him alone. 

"Just a little longer Mikleo, I don't know how, but I feel like we'll be together soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normin's have ideas, Heldalf is being an ass again, BUT! Some fluff with the two cutest Prince's 😭💕

Kiya and Atack went back as fast as they could to tell the other Normin the plan. 

They arrived right as the moon rose in the sky, and Mikleo turned back into a human, the other Normin greeting their return as well. 

"Welcome back." They yelled happily. 

"Mikleo, we brought you some food. To hopefully make you feel better." 

"Thanks guys, you're sweet." Mikleo took the berries. 

"We hope you'll feel better soon." 

"Ah...I'll get there. Thanks to you guys." Mikleo smiled. 

"Mikleo, I've returned." Heldalf said. "Ugh them again, shoo." He said to the Normin. 

They scattered away, which meant Atack and Kiya could share their plan. 

"Why Mikleo, your clothes are filthy again." Heldalf noticed. 

"Well excuse me for having one outfit and being trapped here." Mikleo huffed. 

"I think I'll create one for you, stand boy." Heldalf said. 

Mikleo huffed and stood up. "Why do something nice for me, when I angered you this morning?" 

"Because if I have to see you everyday, I refuse to let it be this…" he gestured to Mikleo's whole body. 

Since it had been months, Mikleo was a little worse for wear. His hair was a little longer, dirty, and his clothes were ripped and falling off. As he lost some weight living off Heldalf's scrap meals. 

"Since you are my swan, a swan inspired outfit, but first, I'm changing that hair." 

Heldalf cast a spell that cleaned Mikleo's hair, and he made it grow to Mikleo's hips. A ponytail holding it up. 

"Good, you look better with long hair." Heldalf said. He walked over and ran his fingers through it. Mikleo backing away. 

"D-don't touch me." Mikleo said. 

"Do not give me orders boy, now that outfit." 

Heldalf used magic to give Mikleo a white dress shirt with lace sleeves, and long; teal, dark blue, and violet tails flowing out at his waist. Over top of the shirt he gave Mikleo a skin tight dark blue vest. To finish it off, he just gave Mikleo puffy white shorts. 

"Now you're a site to behold." Heldalf laughed. 

"Why am I barefoot?" Mikleo asked. 

"A swan doesn't need shoes, just pretty feathers." Heldalf flipped up the tails on Mikleo's shirt. They imitated wings of swans. 

"Now, here's your dinner, I'll be back tomorrow, and don't you dare think of ruining that outfit, or you'll be severely punished, with a possible visit to Sorey." 

Mikleo hated hearing Heldalf mention Sorey, it broke his heart, he just sank to his knees and cried. 

Heldalf pushed the food towards him and left laughing. 

__________________________________

"What? You saw him?" A green normin asked. 

"He actually is close by?" The purple one said. 

"We have to lead him this way!" An orange one said. 

"He said he'd be back in a few days, but we MUST make sure he comes this way. We must act fast!" Kiya said. 

"What about Mikleo? Are we gonna tell him?" 

"No! We're gonna give him the surprise of a lifetime." Atack said. 

"All we need is everyone's help. Are we all in?" Kiya asked. 

The group of Normin all cheered and began preparing. 

_________________________________

"You guys are going somewhere for a while?" Mikleo asked. 

"Just a few of us, we're going to bring you some rare treats!" Kiya said. 

"Okay, I'll be here." Mikleo said. 

"We'll be here with you Prince." A purple and orange one smiled. 

"Thanks guys, be safe okay? Don't push yourselves on my behalf." Mikleo said. 

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." They all smiled up at Mikleo. 

"Okay, then see you soon." 

Most of the Normin's left and went to where Atack and Kiya first met Sorey. 

"So what do we Do?" 

"We make sure Sorey comes to see Mikleo. With everything in our power." Atack said. 

"What if he comes during the day?" 

"Prince Mikleo is a swan in the sun remember? Sorey won't recognize him." 

"Then we'll make Sorey stay. He HAS to see Mikleo." Kiya yelled. 

"Okay!" All the Normin yelled in glee. 

__________________________________

*2 days later* 

"Alright Sorey, safe journey back." Edna said. 

"I'll be sure to come by again to check progress." He said. 

"We look forward to it." Lailah smiled. 

"Okay...well see you. Thanks for the food and letting me crash here." 

"Anytime Sorey. Remember that...okay?" Lailah smiled. 

"You be sure to take care of yourself okay?" Edna said. 

"I'll try….thanks." Sorey then left. 

With an awkward goodbye, Sorey rode once again back home. 

He once again stopped to take a small rest in the same area...but this time. 

"Is it...different here?" Sorey asked. 

"He's back! Hurry Normin!" Atack yelled. 

They all began running towards Sorey. 

"Oh...the Normin, and it's you two again." Sorey said, seeing Atack and Kiya. 

The Normin all pointed the same direction. 

"Now all your buddies want me over there….What do you guys have over there anyway?" Sorey asked. 

All the Normin just gestured once again, and tried pulling him that way. 

"Okay, okay. I can spare a few minutes. What do you wanna show me?" Sorey asked. 

The Normin cheered, and began walking back towards Mikleo. 

Sorey sighed, these Normin were kinda slow, and the sun was beginning to set. 

"Little Normin, I can walk faster than this. Why don't I carry you, so I can be back before dark?" Sorey asked. 

All the Normin looked at each other and agreed to it, they all just began climbing Sorey. 

"Woah there….I mean..okay." 

The Normin pointed and Sorey sighed just following the path, after a few minutes he began to see a house in the distance. 

"Is that what you wanted me to see? I house falling apart?" 

The Normin all shook their heads no and urged him to keep walking. 

Mikleo perked his head up as he heard footsteps. 

"Heldalf? Already? No...the footstep sounds aren't the same…" he thought to himself. 

The Normin who stayed with him began to cheer and they began trying to drag Mikleo. 

Mikleo was confused, what did the Normin Do? Was this their surprise? 

Mikleo watched as the thick branches and bushes were moved, revealing.

"Sorey?" Mikleo thought. "It….No way." Mikleo began to sob. 

"Oh...a swan. Is that all you guys wanted?" Sorey asked. 

He looked down at the swan, it was really pretty, but it looked so sad, and a little weak.

"Hi there. Are you hungry? Here, I have some bread." Sorey grabbed some out of his pouch, broke off a small piece. He held it out towards the swan. 

"Sorey is here, he's here, right in front of me." Mikleo thought to himself. 

Mikleo shook his head and just jumped onto Sorey's arm. 

"Woah now...it's Just some bread, no need to thank me that much." Sorey chuckled. 

This swan reminded him of someone. The thick white feathers, tints of blue in them, and violet eyes. 

"You look like someone I know. Crazy right?" Sorey asked. 

Sorey knelt down and grabbed more bread pieces. 

"Here ya go little Normin's, and you look a little rough little swan. Here, take some." 

Mikleo jumped and sat in Sorey's lap and nuzzled his chest. 

"Sorey...Sorey….Sorey." Mikleo thought to himself, he wanted to speak and say it was him, but he was still a swan. Come on you stupid moon rise faster. 

"You're sure a cuddly little thing." Sorey began petting the swan. 

Sorey looked up and saw the moon coming slowly over the horizon. 

"Sorry Mr.Swan, I better be going, before it gets too late." Sorey frowned. He moved Mikleo from his lap and put him back down. Then standing up and preparing to leave. 

"I'll leave you the rest of the bread. Please enjoy some." Sorey smiled. 

The Normin all yelled for Sorey to stop, don't go, Stay. 

"I'm sorry little friends. I have stuff to do." 

The Normin's began climbing Sorey to stall time. 

Mikleo turned around and saw the moon was almost on the lake. He had to stop Sorey from leaving. 

He waddled over and forced Sorey to fall on the ground. 

"Woah...hey. I really have to go, I have stuff to do." Sorey said a bit angrily. 

Mikleo shook his head no, and pointed with his wings at the moon. 

"Okay...the moon? What about it?" Sorey asked. 

Sorey shook the Normin off of him and stood up again, and began walking away. 

Mikleo sqeaked, he ran onto the lake moonlight shining on it. 

Sorey saw dim light out of the corner of his eyes, and turned around seeing it grow brighter and brighter. He shielded his eyes. The Swan was glowing? He shielded his eyes. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Please...don't leave Sorey!" Mikleo yelled, tears in his eyes. 

Sorey slowly blinked his eyes, in the moonlight...it couldn't be. 

"Mikleo?" Sorey asked, he took a small step forward. 

"S-Sorey...don't leave...I." Mikleo covered his eyes as tears fell. 

Sorey saw him now, that beautiful hair, now longer, and that body...his voice. 

"Mikleo...it is you." Sorey ran forwards more and pulled Mikleo into a hug so tight.   
Sorey let his own tears fall. 

Mikleo squirmed a little and hugged Sorey back, nuzzling his shoulder. 

"I knew you were alive. I refused to give up hope." Sorey said. 

"I missed you so much." Mikleo cried. 

"I…" Sorey broke the hug and looked Mikleo up and down. "Were you just a swan?" 

"It's a curse...every time the sun comes up, and I can only turn back if I'm on this lake." Mikleo frowned. 

"Who did this? Heldalf? Where is He?" Sorey asked. 

"I...I don't know, please Sorey he's dangerous, don't face him." Mikleo said. 

"What can break this curse? How can I save you?" Sorey asked. 

"I...I don't know." Mikleo frowned. 

Suddenly a booming voice rang out. 

"MIKLEO!" Heldalf boomed. 

"Sorey, please. You must hide. I beg you." 

"No, I won't leave you." 

"Trust me please, just hide until he leaves. Please." Mikleo begged, pushing Sorey slightly. 

Sorey winced, he wanted to save Mikleo, so he gave in and hid with the Normin's in a large bush. 

"Mikleo! I called you once, why make me do it again!" Heldalf said. 

"I...I'm sorry." 

"Enjoying the new outfit? What do you say? Let me become King?" 

"Every night you ask the same question, every night I'll give you the same answer. No!" 

"You really want to see me boil over don't you! When will you give in!" 

"If you want my castle take it! You have enough power." Mikleo crossed his arms. 

"I can't do that! All because your mother decided to barricade it with her protective spell. Mikleo you...I need you to get it, you just have to say yes. Give in Already!" Heldalf boomed grabbing Mikleo's wrist. 

Sorey wanted to attack him, but the Normin's held him back. 

"Why does Heldalf need Mikleo to take the castle? What's he got that Heldalf needs?" Sorey thought. 

"Why me? I don't have anything for you." Mikleo tore away from his grip. 

"You brat! You're the key to breaking that barrier! You just have to-" Heldalf cut himself off. 

"The key? What does that mean?" Sorey thought again. 

Mikleo just stared, eyes wide, Heldalf slipped up?

Heldalf didn't like that look in Mikleo's eyes, so he pushed him to the ground. 

"You will forget this night!" Heldalf boomed.

He then began leaving. "No dinner tonight, you've made me a very cross man." Heldalf said, he just took the food he had and left. 

Sorey ran out quickly, helping Mikleo up. 

"Mikleo. Oh Mikleo." Sorey scooped him up and hugged him again. 

"I...I'm sorry you had to see that." Mikleo frowned. 

"Do not apologize. Mikleo…" Sorey hugged him again. 

The Normin all came out. Cheering happily. 

"You brought him Here?" Mikleo asked them. 

They all nodded and danced around. 

"These little guys sure are pushy, but I'm glad they were. You're with me again." Sorey smiled. 

"I missed you so much." Mikleo smiled. 

Both just backed up and stared at each other before they both burst back into tears. 

Sorey wrapped one arm around Mikleo's waist, and the other began massaging the new thick head of hair. 

Mikleo had both arms around Sorey's neck, and he nuzzled his face into Sorey's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Sorey backed up a little and ran his thumb on Mikleo's cheek. Then he leaned forward and kissed Mikleo's forehead. 

"I feel so much better now that you're here." Sorey smiled. 

"All this time, you were so close." Mikleo said. 

"The search parties...they never found you?" 

"They were looking for me Sorey...not a swan." 

"But what about at night time? When you're human." 

"Heldalf hid me if they came near." 

"Heldalf. He's hurt you hasn't He?"

"I...yea. Sometimes." Mikleo frowned, averting his gaze. 

Sorey took a good look at Mikleo. 

He didn't look good. 

"You don't look well Mikleo." 

"I've been better. I feel better with you here though." 

"He didn't give you dinner, are you hungry?" Sorey asked. 

"I could eat. Yea." 

"I have some food, it's on my horse. Let's go get some." 

"I...I can't just leave Sorey." Mikleo frowned. 

"Then I'll go get it, you stay here. I'll be right back." Sorey stood and ran to gather the food. 

Mikleo sat back up and looked at the moon. He managed to smile, a genuine happy smile. Sorey found him. 

"Mikleo!" Heldalf yelled. 

"H-Heldalf...yes?" Mikleo asked, standing up slowly. 

"I've got to leave for a while. Don't you think of doing anything stupid while I'm gone. Or else.." he threatened. 

"Or else what? I have wings you know." Mikleo mocked. 

"I won't stop you from leaving, just remember that without this lake, you can't become human again." 

Mikleo frowned, oh yea..that part. 

"Here, a whole loaf of bread. Make it last, I'm not giving you anything else." 

"Where are you off too?" Mikleo asked. 

"That's none of your business, just be a good Prince and do as I say." 

Heldalf used a bright light to disappear into the night. 

"Prince Mikleo. Where did he go?" Kiya asked. 

"I...I don't know." 

"Does this mean you can leave with Sorey?" The blue Normin asked. 

"I...I can't leave, come sunrise, I turn back into a swan." Mikleo frowned. 

"But Sorey. He's here now right?" An orange one asked. 

"He...He is." Mikleo blushed. 

"Prince, did you like your surprise Then?" Atack asked. 

"I loved it. You guys are the best, thank you." Mikleo knelt down and pat them all. 

"We like seeing you happy Prince." The green one said. 

"I am so happy. Really. Thank you." Mikleo smiled. 

"Mikleo! I've returned." Sorey said, horse with him. 

"Sorey!" Mikleo smiled, standing up. 

"Is that a loaf of bread?" Sorey asked, seeing the ground. 

"Yea...Heldalf left it for me. Apparently he's leaving for a while." 

"And that's all he gave you? That seems wrong." Sorey said. 

"I'm used to it by now." 

Sorey looked at Mikleo again. The moonlight showing his perfect skin. His outfit, making him look so beautiful. 

He was speechless. Mikleo stood happily in front of him and his new hair was lovely. 

Sorey walked forward, and cupped Mikleo's cheeks. 

"Did I ever mention that you're the most beautiful person in the world? I...you look so beautiful Mikleo." 

"What do you wanna do about it?" 

Sorey chuckled and leaned closer, tilting his head slightly. Mikleo stood on his tip-toes tilting his head too. They shared a peaceful kiss. 

Mikleo brought his hands up to Sorey's hips, and Sorey pulled them closer together. 

Their first kiss. It was their own tiny piece of heaven. They had each other, and it was the best thing they could ever want. 

After realizing air was the thing they broke apart. Both red upon their cheeks. 

"I...all these months waiting for you. Was all worth it for that." Mikleo whispered. 

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." 

"I love you more." Mikleo smiled. 

"I love you most." Sorey leaned in as they kissed once more. 

Happy. They were both happy again, and it was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff occurs, plans forming. What could they be up too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again! I took too long on this. I got the sads 🤧 anyway I love my boys, and I love fluff and cute so here we go.

Breaking apart once again, they got back on track. 

"Anyway, I got some dinner from Lailah. Let's share." Sorey smiled. 

"You went to see Lailah?" 

"Yea, I was hoping she'd know where you were, she didn't, but surprise! I found you anyway." 

"Are her and Edna okay?" 

"They're both fine, they're turning your castle into what you drew up." 

"I wish I was there to see it." 

"Heldalf said you were the key. What does that even mean?" Sorey asked. 

"I have no idea, he seemed really angry that he let it slip though." Mikleo mentioned. 

"Prince! Heldalf had lots of personal notes and books in his house, maybe one tells what he meant." Atack said. 

"You think?" Mikleo asked. 

"You don't mean we have to go back in there do you?" Kiya said. 

"Woah, woah, woah! You guys can talk?" Sorey asked. 

"We most certainly can. Pleased to meet cha!" Attack said. 

"So you could have told me Mikleo was here, instead you just took me on a secret walk?" Sorey asked. 

The Normin's all gasped. 

"I...I guess it slipped our mind...sorry." Kiya said. 

"Nevermind that, do you think Heldalf had info in there?" Mikleo said, looking at the house. 

"There's one way to find out. We must investigate." Atack said. 

"But how? He probably locked the door." Mikleo said. 

Sorey looked at the house, he noticed some details. 

"There's a chimney." He said. 

"That could work." Mikleo said. 

"How though? It's on the roof." Sorey asked. 

Mikleo and the Normin all looked at each other and smirked. 

"Prince here has wings remember? Last time we went over there, he carried us, should be easy to do it again." Atack said. 

"We might need a few extra hands, he had lots of papers and books. The 3 of us can't go through all those in a day." Mikleo said. 

"If you can take multiple trips, all of us can help." A green one said. 

"I want to help too." Sorey cut in. 

"This time Sorey, this is something only we can do. I'm sorry." Mikleo frowned. 

"Don't worry yourself Sorey. We can give you a task." A blue one said. 

"What kind?" Sorey asked. 

"All this digging and moving around is lots of work...it would be nice to have some energy replenishment." An orange Normin said. 

"You guys. Don't be rude." Mikleo cut in. 

"Oh just food? I can go get some." Sorey chuckled. 

"Sorey! You don't have to listen to them." 

Sorey cupped Mikleo's cheeks squishing them in. 

"Mikleo….you're doing the most work and for what...this loaf of dirty bread? I'll go get some food, and I'll come right back okay?" Sorey said. 

"I….I don't want you to go." Mikleo frowned. 

"Then why don't you come with me? My castle is only a half an hour max from here on horseback." 

"I….don't want to be seen really Sorey. The kingdom would notice, and there's no telling what Heldalf would do if he found out." Mikleo said. 

"We'll go with you Sorey. Let us join, that way you don't get lost, and Mikleo will know you're coming back." A purple Normin said. 

"Yea, take us with you." An orange one smiled. 

"Does that work for you Mikleo? I'll go right now, we'll be back in an hour, or so." Sorey said. 

"While you guys do that. Prince Mikleo and the rest of us, can discuss what we need to look for." Atack said. 

Mikleo looked to Sorey, then to the Normin's. 

"Okay fine….but you'll come back right?" Mikleo asked. 

"I'll be back soon, I swear." Sorey kissed Mikleo's forehead. 

After some time they went to work doing the tasks at hand. 

_________________________________

"This is your castle? It's lovely." The purple Normin said. 

"Thank you, the kitchen is too the left." Sorey said. He dropped his horse off, and put the Normin on his shoulders heading to the kitchen. Hopefully not being seen by…

"Sorey!" Rose said. 

"Oh crap…" 

"You were supposed to be back a lot earlier. What did you do?" Rose began walking up to him. 

"I..uh...got sidetracked." Sorey sheepishly rubbed his neck. 

Rose was about to tell again when she saw the creatures on his shoulders. 

"Are those Normin?" 

"Uh yea….I met them on the way back...they needed my help." 

Sorey began backing up quickly. Just trying to get to the kitchen. 

"Sorey, don't you walk away from me. What are you doing?" Rose just followed behind. 

"Sorry Rose….they need my help, once I get some supplies I'm heading out again." Sorey chuckled. 

Rose gasped, Sorey hasn't chuckled in months. 

"Did something happen? You just laughed." Rose asked. "You haven't done that in a while." 

"I...these Normin are really kind. They uh….BYE!" Sorey ran away from Rose and headed to the kitchen. 

"Was that Sorey just running away?" Dezel came out. 

"He...he smiled for a little bit. Something's up." Rose said. 

"He smiled? Did Lailah help him do you think?" Dezel asked. 

"If she did he wouldn't be acting so suspicious. He would have told us." 

"And let me guess because of it, we have a few more days of extra work." Dezel huffed. 

"I guess so...come on Dezel. We'll deal with it in the morning. It's getting late." Rose yawned. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sorey and the Normin's were packing a large bag full of various treats and snacks. 

After prepping a different horse, Sorey rode back out to where Mikleo was.

_________________________________

"I can carry probably 3 of you at a time. All we need to do is look for anything that mentions me, or my mother Muse. That should be enough." Mikleo said. 

"Heldalf could be back in 2 or 3 days. So we better move fast." Kiya said. 

"We have to also be careful. We have to put whatever we borrow back right where we found it. There's no telling what he might do to me, you guys, or even Sorey and his kingdom if he finds out we did this." Mikleo frowned. 

"If that's the case. Why risk it?" A Normin asked. 

"Because this could be the only chance to set things right. If we can find something, anything to explain why he hasn't killed me. Or even how to break this spell. I'll try anything." Mikleo said. 

"Then we'll help in anyway we can." The Normin all cheered. 

"Now we just have to wait till the sun comes up…." Mikleo frowned. 

__________________________________

"Turn there Prince Sorey." The Normin smiled. 

"That trip took a little longer than expected. The sun is beginning to rise." Sorey yawned. 

"Sorry about stalling time. I didn't mean to fall off and get trapped." The orange one frowned. 

"It's no trouble, just try to hang on next time okay." Sorey said. He turned down the hidden pathway towards Mikleo. 

Mikleo perked up a few minutes later hearing the horse coming. 

"I'm back Mikleo. Just like I promised." Sorey smiled, getting off the horse. 

"What took so long?" Mikleo asked. 

"Sorry Prince Mikleo, it was my fault. I fell off Sorey's shoulder and got tangled up." 

"Are you alright?" 

"I am thanks to Sorey." He smiled. 

"Then I'm glad." Mikleo gave him a small pat. 

"Did you guys come up with a plan?" Sorey asked. 

"We sure did." The other Normin cheered. 

"Sorey you're tired aren't you?" Why don't you come rest?" Mikleo asked, noticing Sorey yawn again. 

"Just a little, I don't pull all nighters much, but I don't want to sleep just yet." Sorey pulled Mikleo into a hug. 

Mikleo relaxed into the hug, he missed this so much. Sorey's warm arms and broad chest were right where he wanted to be. However their time was cut a bit short as the sun began rising faster. 

Sorey gasped in mild shock as Mikleo glowed brightly, and shrunk from his arms.   
He stared down at the swan form of Mikleo. 

Mikleo frowned and tilted his head down. 

"Don't worry Mikleo. We'll fix this spell on you. I promise." Sorey brought Mikleo's head up to make eye contact. 

"Come on Prince Mikleo. Times a wasting." Atack said. 

Mikleo nodded and they began the plan of action. He flew several Normin over and even began searching himself. While Sorey and the few Normin that stayed behind waited for their return. 

__________________________________

After nearly an hour, a tired Normin leaned back on a table knocking a small book onto the floor. 

"Watch out, we can't break anything." One said from the floor. 

"Sorry, I'm just getting so tired." He whined. 

"Well just a little longer….Prince Mikleo! We need help!" 

Mikleo flew into the room and looked at the book on the ground. He opened it with him beak, just checking. 

He gasped, it was writing of Heldalf's. Various spells and things. This might help. Mikleo grabbed it, and he gestured for the retreating. 

Sorey watched with tired eyes as he saw Mikleo's swan outline coming back. He dropped off a few Normin and gave the book to Sorey. 

Sorey gave the Normin who were coming back in sets, grabbing some snacks, and then Mikleo was done. He flew right into Sorey's chest and just fell asleep. 

"You did good. I'm so proud of you. We'll break this soon." Sorey smiled. With Mikleo and the other Normin sleeping now, he fell asleep himself. 

__________________________________

Sorey woke up, which he assumed was early afternoon, the sun was bright, and he sat up and stretched. The Normin were all in a pile still asleep. 

He turned and saw Mikleo on his lap. He frowned slightly. This curse, this...spell. He was determined to break it, they just had to figure out how. 

After several hours it was nearing sunset. The Normin were all awake and just playing around and eating. Mikleo was still out though. 

Sorey took this time to really inspect his love. Even in swan form Sorey could see some dark around Mikleo's eyes, and quite the tiny structure for a swan. 

"You know Prince Mikleo doesn't get treated all that nicely. He's pretty skinny, and he's tired all the time." Atack said. 

"Does he get nightmares still?" Sorey asked. 

"If that's what he flops around and whines in his sleep are, then yes." Kiya mentioned. 

"Heldalf asks everyday for Prince Mikleo to accept him as King. Yet everyday is dismissed. Mikleo tells him to take it, but Heldalf always says he can't without Mikleo saying yes." The blue Normin said. 

"So if we find out why he needs Mikleo? Maybe this spell can be broken?" Sorey began to think. 

The sun was setting further now, the moon barely showing in the distance. That's when Mikleo shook gently awake. 

"Welcome back." Sorey smiled. 

Mikleo stretched and ruffled his feathers. The moon shone just barely on the lake and Mikleo swam over it, morphing back into a human. 

"So to be human you need moonlight?" Sorey asked. 

"Heldalf said I must be on this lake to turn back. If I turn human and leave, wherever I am when the sun comes up, poof." 

Mikleo began walking back towards dry land and staggered. Sorey ran forward and caught him. 

"Easy there." 

Mikleo stood up slowly, just rubbing his head. 

"Let's maybe sit down, we don't need you fainting." Sorey walked them over and they sat. 

"Sorry...I just felt dizzy for a second." 

"Are you still tired?" Sorey asked. 

Instead of words answering him, it was Mikleo's stomach. He blushed and wrapped two arms around his abdomen. 

"Prince Mikleo. You made a funny noise." The Normin began swarming him. 

"It….It's just my stomach, I guess I'm hungry." Mikleo blushed more. 

Sorey just let out a laugh. 

"That's right, you didn't eat yesterday. Let's get you something." He continued to chuckle. 

Sorey grabbed a few things and sat back down. 

"Dig in." Sorey just held out a few things. 

Mikleo grabbed some and ate slowly. 

The Normin's walked the book they found earlier to the two Prince's. 

"This is what you found?" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo nodded and continued to eat. 

Sorey opened it, and began flipping through pages, and in the middle of the book found something interesting, he began reading. 

"The barrier is still standing, it seems that Muse's magic was stronger than I thought. Her son remains in the protected walls."

"Muse? She had magic?" Kiya asked. 

"Muse was my mother, she had some magic, never used it in front of me though." Mikleo grabbed another snack to eat. 

"Let's see….blah, blah, he wants the castle. Oh! Interesting!" Sorey yelled. 

"What did you find?" Mikleo asked. 

"I can't go through the barrier with my magic alone, Muse was quite the crafty one. However, she left one important clue. That boy of hers. The barrier can break if he….." Sorey read the rest in his head and made a confused face. 

"What? What is it?" Mikleo asked. 

"The only way he can get through the barrier is if you took him as King….but I'm still having trouble wondering Why." 

"He mentions that a lot, and he said I was the key. The key to what though?" Mikleo asked. 

"Let's see, if he has any other details about it.." Sorey went through a few more pages. He found another entry. 

"It appears that your mom made it pretty hard for him to get passed that barrier. He needs you because……" Sorey frowned. 

Mikleo leaned forward reading the bottom text. 

*That brat Mikleo is the only person to get me through that barrier, if he accepts me as king that damn castle will be mine at last, given he's the only heir, but the stubborn idiot keeps refusing me. No matter he'll get tired of being a swan someday, and then I'll get my reward.*

"I….I'm a key…that's why he's so pushy. I'm the only current Prince, without me he can't take the castle. I have to basically give him the title of King." Mikleo said. 

"And so far you haven't, this curse he put under...it must have a breaking point somewhere." Sorey flipped through more pages.

"Mikleo...An act of undying love, announced to the world. It appears that it breaks the curse. Even Heldalf has a gap in his magic." 

"Undying love? But I don't love him, he's terrible." Mikleo winced. 

"No, no, yea he's gross, but do you know what this mean?" Sorey asked getting giddy. "If I can manage to share that I love you to the world, your curse will break!" 

Mikleo went wide eyed and blushed. 

"B-but...Even if we manage that, Heldalf is still out there, he can take me again, and just redo the spell, then What? Give me that book." Mikleo asked. 

"The spell is a one time deal Sorey. Heldalf is powerful, or he takes me again….I..that's it for me….for us…" Mikleo frowned. 

"Then I must make this count. I'll throw a ball, invite people from all over. Mikleo I won't give up on you." Sorey smiled. 

Mikleo felt relief, Sorey's words touched his heart. 

"Then I trust you." Mikleo smiled. 

"Then I must prepare, I've got to head back for now. Okay? 3 days. Come to the palace. We'll break this curse." Sorey kissed Mikleo's forehead. 

"That's so long...and h-how do I get there?" Mikleo asked. 

"I'm gonna think of it as 3 days closer to a lifetime, and your little friends know the way." Sorey looked down. 

"That's right Prince, we will take you!" The Normin danced. 

"Then...let's do it. Sorey, I love you." Mikleo hugged him. 

"We can do this together." Sorey hugged back. 

"Together." They engaged in one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 2 more to go! Comments and Kudos appreciated 💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there's a death in this chapter.  
> Just in case that isn't your fancy.

Sorey and Mikleo packed up a few things, and talked until the sun was beginning to rise.

"Mikleo, I want you to take this." Sorey unclipped one of his feather earrings.  
"If you hold onto it, I know we'll see each other again." 

Mikleo took it from Sorey's hands and smiled. 

"It's a promise. I'll...I'll wear it to the ball." Mikleo smiled. 

"I will see you in a few days. I love you." Sorey hugged Mikleo once more, picking him up in the process. 

"A few days. I can't wait." Mikleo was set back down. 

With one final hug Sorey left again on his horse and went to begin preparation for the ball. Mikleo turning back into a swan and falling asleep happy for the first time in a while.

The following evening came and Mikleo swam out onto the lake and turned back into his human form. He smiled and held Sorey's earring to his chest. Just enjoying the idea he'd be back with Sorey soon. 

_________________________________

"The preparation is done Sorey, invitations are out. But why suddenly hold a ball?" Rose asked. 

"I have an announcement to make, plus announcing that I'm taken." Sorey smiled, spinning around.

"Wait? You are?! With who?" Dezel asked. 

"You'll find out. Oh the music has to be graceful...like a swan. All the flowers white roses...like a swan." Sorey swooned. 

"Uh...as You wish?? D-Dezel white roses?" Rose looked at him confused.

"Y-yes...on that." Dezel left. 

Sorey just hummed and danced around by himself like a dork. 

"S-sorey...you aren't possessed are you?" Rose asked. 

"I'm just so happy." Sorey beamed and danced out of the room.

"Uh….okay?" Rose sighed. 

_________________________________

"Tomorrow night, I'll see Sorey again." Mikleo smiled, looking up at the moon.

"Oh Mikleo!" Heldalf's voice rang out. 

Mikleo froze, he was back already? 

Heldalf stared at Mikleo in front of him. 

"You seem...different?" Heldalf asked. 

"I...I'm still the same." Mikleo tried to convince him. 

"No...your eyes. They have joy in them, and what are you holding?" He saw Mikleo with his fists locked together. 

"N-no! I.." Mikleo was cut off. 

"You know better than to lie to me, you brat!" Heldalf grabbed Mikleo and forced his hands open. 

"A lousy feather? Are you that lonely?" Heldalf laughed. 

"Wait a second...I've seen this before." Heldalf began thinking. 

He went wide eyed and threw Mikleo to the ground. 

"That lousy Prince found you! What did you two Do!!" He boomed. 

Mikleo sat up slowly and didn't answer. 

"You will tell me! Or I will take him away!" Heldalf threatened. He picked Mikleo up again. 

Then Heldalf looked to the ground, and gasped angrily. 

"It appears that you found something of mine." Heldalf picked up the book. 

Mikleo bit his toungue, he forgot to put the book back. 

"You thought you could be sneaky could you?" 

"I know why you did this to me, to my mother, and how to break this curse. You're over Heldalf." Mikleo said. 

"So you figured it out? Well there's just one problem left?" 

"What would that be?" 

"That Prince of yours can break your spell, but if he vows to another. You belong to me forever as nothing but a pile of feathers." Heldalf laughed. 

Mikleo felt fear take over his body, Sorey knows him, he would never. 

"Y-you...Sorey would never confess to someone else." Mikleo stuttered. 

"Could it be...that ball I've heard about was going to be the final show?" Heldalf asked. 

Mikleo stayed silent and turned his gaze away. 

"You've denied me night after night for your kingdom. Your stubbornness has angered me for the last time, if I can't be king of your kingdom, then no one can. Luckily I have just enough magic to do a one time spell." Heldalf threw Mikleo to the ground again. He yanked Sorey's earring from Mikleo's hands. 

"J-just how do you intend to stop Me? Sorey knows me." 

"You forget that tomorrow Mikleo there is no moon for you. Which...oh dear is the night of the ball." Heldalf laughed. 

Mikleo looked up and gasped, that would mean tomorrow he would stay a swan all night. 

"Sorey will help me. He'd never let me down." Mikleo said. 

"Useless idiot. I'm stronger than you realize. You won't get your happily ever after." 

Heldalf brightly used magic on himself and Mikleo had to shield his eyes. Once he could see he just gasped with fear. 

Mikleo was looking at himself...Heldalf had transformed himself into Mikleo's human self. 

"I...I…" Mikleo couldn't hold it anymore he burst into tears. 

Heldalf turned back into his normal self and just laughed and he left Mikleo alone.

"S-sorey…." He cried. 

_________________________________

It was the evening of the ball. 

"Sorey won't you tell us who your person is? This is a big deal." Dezel said. 

"You'll see later. His hair is...wow..the eyes..breathtaking. Oh...I'm in love." Sorey smiled. 

"Are we positive he's not under a spell?" Rose whispered to Dezel. 

"He's back to his old self...sort of. Perhaps we should give this mysterious lover a chance?" Dezel sighed. 

"I guess you're right. Come on then, it's nearly sunset, guests should be arriving soon." Rose said. 

"Sorey, you get yourself ready. We'll see you downstairs." Dezel left, shutting the door behind him. 

"We'll be together soon Mikleo. Just hold tight." Sorey smiled. 

_________________________________

"Mikleo..don't look so glum, think of the brightside, after tonight. You'll be free of everything." Heldalf laughed. 

Mikleo just sighed and looked at his swan reflection in the lake. 

"I'll be sure to leave your Prince alone...for now." 

Mikleo attempted to splash Heldalf, but he dodged. 

"It's time Mikleo, you've been an amusing guest these last few months. It's so sad to see you go...but life goes on." Heldalf transformed himself into Mikleo's human form. 

"Geez how do you live being this small. No matter, this is a one time deal. Goodbye Mikleo." Heldalf laughed, using magic to leave the area. 

Mikleo just slumped down and cried, this couldn't be the end. It couldn't. Sorey will know. He has too. 

"Prince Mikleo?" Atack said. 

He and a few other Normin walked towards him. 

"We want to help you. If Prince Sorey sees you, then he'll know he's being tricked." Kiya said. 

Mikleo shook his head, and shook slightly. 

"We know how to get to Sorey's kingdom. We'll direct you." A normin smiled. 

Mikleo perked up, perhaps there was a chance after all. He shook his head yes and they worked on preparations. 

__________________________________

"Is your mystery date here yet?" Rose asked. 

"Not yet, but you'll know. I promise." Sorey smiled. 

"Everyone on the list was here already, if none of them, then who?" Dezel asked Rose. 

"I..I don't know." Rose said. 

Suddenly the door was banged. 

Sorey turned his head quickly, smiling brightly. 

A guard opened the door, practically every single person inside going wide eyed and staring. 

"He's here." Sorey ran. 

Rose and Dezel were frozen in place.

"It...it can't be." Dezel said. 

"There's no way." Rose said. 

"You came." Sorey smiled. 

"We promised right?" 

"We sure did." Sorey smiled. 

They began dancing to the music.

After some time passed Sorey looked at Mikleo. 

"Something about you...it seems different." Sorey said. 

Mikleo paused and held up the feather. 

"Don't worry, after tonight. Everything will be perfect." He smiled. 

Sorey shook his head, "yea..you're right."  
_________________________________

"It's just up ahead Mikleo. There." The Normin's pointed. 

They couldn't find a way in. Mikleo looked through the window, he saw Sorey dancing with Heldalf. 

He panicked and began poking at the window. No one noticed, he flew around more looking for some way in. 

Water ducts; blocked, doors; locked, windows; sealed. 

Then like a ton of bricks hitting Mikleo. Sorey began speaking. 

"Cut the music! I have an announcement to make!" 

He pulled Mikleo forward. 

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to introduce you...to my one true love. To a bright future of a kingdom of prosperity. To Mikleo...I'd like to make a vow of everlasting love." 

He grabbed Mikleo's hand. 

"Prince Mikleo?" The normin asked. 

Mikleo suddenly felt weak. He didn't feel good. 

Heldalf in disguise began laughing. 

"Poor Prince Sorey. You've made a mistake." 

The castle went dark, and the windows and doors all swung open. 

Everyone turned to Mikleo who was surrounded by dark mist. 

"Mikleo?" Sorey tried approaching. 

"YOU FOOL!" Heldalf showed his true form. 

"Y-you! What have you done?" Sorey asked. 

"You pledged your love to another! Now Mikleo will die." Heldalf pointed out the window. 

"Mikleo!!" Sorey yelled, he grabbed a sword off a guards belt and ran out the door.

"Sorey wait!" Dezel and Rose yelled as Sorey was running out. 

Sorey didn't listen. He needed to get to Mikleo. He jumped on a horse and rode away. 

"This kingdom is utterly disgusting, and run by a useless Prince." Heldalf laughed. 

"Guards!" Dezel yelled. 

The guards began running, but Heldalf was too powerful. He used more magic to push people down and start fires around the area. 

The guests began running to escape, Rose, Dezel and the guards began to put out the fires. 

Heldalf then vanished into thin air. 

Sorey was riding so fast. Mikleo getting weaker and weaker the more he flew. 

"Prince Mikleo. Stay with us." The normin were pleading. 

Heldalf appeared before Sorey. 

"If you hurry, I'll let you see him one more time." Heldalf laughed and disappeared again. 

Sorey rode quickly and jumped off the horse to see Mikleo flying weakly towards him. All the normin yelling. 

Heldalf shot magic at Mikleo and turned him into a human. 

He flew right into Sorey's arms. Sorey catching him. The normin flying off. 

"Mikleo. Hey. Mikleo." Sorey begged. 

"Sorey….." he gasped out. 

"Yea I'm here. Just hang on okay?" 

"I don't feel too well…" Mikleo frowned.

"You'll be okay. I promise. You're alright." Sorey hugged Mikleo tightly. 

"You sure are a lousy Prince. Who abandons their own party." Heldalf laughed, showing up. 

"That vow was for Mikleo. You are nothing but a stubborn man obsessed with power." Sorey spit at Heldalf's feet. 

"You do not talk to me that way. I have more power than you can imagine." Heldalf said. 

"Sorey….I love you." Mikleo breathed out one more time before his eyes shut, and he went limp. 

Sorey let out a few tears. He set Mikleo down gently and stood up facing Heldalf. 

"You are a horrible man. Your obsession with revenge and power has made you scum to this kingdom." Sorey stood tall. 

Sorey turned around once more to see the normin surrounding Mikleo. 

"The vow was for Mikleo! His kindness, his curiosity, his courage! I admire it all so much. The way his eyes light up when he finds new knowledge. The way his smile could bring sunlight to a rainy day. Mikleo is an amazing and wonderful person, and his friendship has been the best thing to ever happen to me!!" Sorey yelled. 

"Be quiet!" Sorey boomed. 

"And I love him! I love Mikleo so much!" 

"You've really pushed it Prince!" Heldalf began blasting magic all over out of anger. 

Sorey took a deep breath and put a hand to his sword. 

Heldalf stomped over and picked Sorey up and threw him against a tree. Sorey gasping for air. Heldalf charged again and Sorey dodged luckily. 

They engaged in a brawl. 

Punches being thrown, and magic being shot. The Normin's watching with worry. 

"Give up Prince. You can't beat me." Heldalf laughed. 

"I...I promised Mikleo." Sorey gasped out. 

Heldalf walked back over and picked Sorey up by the collar. His sword falling to the ground. 

All the normin watched in fear, they all turned to each other and nodded. They ran fast. A few attacked Heldalf's feet, the rest using all their strength to give Sorey his sword. 

Sorey used all his strength and stabbed the sword into Heldalf's heart. 

"You useless Prince! Y...you.." Heldalf dropped Sorey and fell to the ground gasping. 

"Y-you...you can do nothing more. You scum." Sorey gasped. 

Heldalf tried to shoot one last blast of magic at Sorey, but the normin jumped and crushed his hand. 

"I...how could...I loose..to someone...so weak.." Heldalf took his last breath. 

All his magic was burst into the air, and he turned to dust. 

"Prince Sorey! Mikleo!" Some normin screamed. 

Sorey ran back over and dropped to his knees by Mikleo. 

Sorey picked him up and hugged him to his chest. 

"Oh Mikleo. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I didn't think love at first site was real, but I met you and you changed my mind, and my heart. It will forever belong to you." Sorey cried. 

Suddenly Mikleo began glowing in a soft light. A warmth reached around them. Sorey just hugged tighter. 

The normin watched with slight worry and confusion. They bowed their heads, and were surrounded by silence for a few seconds before a lot of coughing was heard. 

Sorey shot his eyes open, and gave distance between himself and Mikleo. Who was coughing a breathing heavily. 

"Oh my God! Mikleo. Hey. Hey. You're okay." Sorey smiled and he began crying. 

He ran his hands through Mikleo's hair and tried to help calm him down. 

"S..sorey…" Mikleo coughed again. "I...I'm okay?" He was calming down. 

"Yes. You're okay. Oh my God!" Sorey pulled Mikleo in for another hug. 

Mikleo still a bit weak just limped into his arms and smiled lightly. 

All the normin surrounding them with glee and cheering. 

"H-heldalf? Where is he?" Mikleo whispered. 

"He won't bother us anymore. He's gone." Sorey said. 

"I….Sorey. We did it." Mikleo smiled. 

"Hey...we made a promise didn't we?" 

"We did. I love you." Mikleo chuckled. 

"I love you too." Sorey smiled. 

They hugged in a comfortable silence. 

"Prince Mikleo is okay!" Atack said. 

"Prince Mikleo and Prince Sorey will live happily now!" Kiya cheered. 

All the normin engaged in a small dance party. Sorey and Mikleo chuckled to each other and touched foreheads. 

"Living happily sounds good to me." Sorey smiled. 

"I can agree to that." Mikleo chuckled. 

Sorey put a hand around Mikleo's cheek and they tilted heads, happily kissing one another. 

"Ready to go back Mikleo?" Sorey asked. 

"I've been ready." Mikleo chuckled. 

The normin all danced and then paused as the sun was beginning to rise. 

Mikleo looked up with worry as sun rays were coming near. 

"You have nothing to fear Mikleo." Sorey noticed the change in body language. 

The sun shone on both of them and Mikleo shut his eyes tight, and then slowly opened them as he noticed he didn't turn into a swan. 

"See...I told you. You're okay." Sorey smiled. 

"I...I am! I AM! I'm still a human! Sorey!" Mikleo jumped quickly hugging Sorey, and they fell backwards laughing. 

Sorey then stood up and held his hand out towards Mikleo. Mikleo took it and they began walking towards the horse Sorey borrowed. 

Then they turned around, looking at all the normin. 

"Do you want to come with us?" Sorey asked. 

All the normin yelled with joy and ran over and began climbing up Sorey and Mikleo. 

"Woah guys." Mikleo chuckled. 

"Prince Mikleo! Prince Sorey! You two are the best!" They yelled. 

"Just remember to hang on tight this time." Sorey laughed. 

They all got on the horse and headed back to the castle. To live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry I took so long to release this. Hit kind of a write block, and I'm really bad at fight scenes 🤧

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated. There's still more to come, stay tuned. ♡♡♡


End file.
